Field
The described technology generally relates to a rollable display.
Description of the Related Technology
Rollable displays are a type of display device which include a flexible display panel that can be rolled to be accommodated within a housing and unrolled to be used as necessary. Due to the increase in portability and the decrease in storage size of rollable displays in contrast to like-sized traditional displays, they are garnering attention as next generation display devices. However, the flexible display panel may be damaged due to friction generated when flexible display panel is rolled or unrolled from the housing.
It is to be understood that this background of the technology section is intended to provide useful background for understanding the technology and as such disclosed herein, the technology background section may include ideas, concepts or recognitions that were not part of what was known or appreciated by those skilled in the pertinent art prior to a corresponding effective filing date of subject matter disclosed herein.